creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
One Door Closes, Another One Opens
Thunder rumbled in the clouds above, and voices rumbled from below. "He's on the roof! Get him!" Jeff had easily dispatched the armed guards on the way to the roof of the main building of Deniburgh Mental Asylum, only suffering a small cut on his shoulder (he had accidentally scraped it against the edge.) One good leap and he would again be free to wreak havoc on an ususpecting world. But he had to be quick, lots more guards were starting to climb up, and he wasn't sure even he could deal with this many at once. There was a chance that he could clear the fence. Just a slim one, but there was a chance. But if he missed, even by an inch, he would be caught on the barbed wire, or worse...he regarded the huge, nasty-looking spikes on the top of the fence and shuddered. The shouts were getting closer. Now was the time to act. He quickly assumed the distance to the fence, and the wind speed. The sound of thunder was getting closer, and so were the voices. He readied himself. The guards finally reached the roof, just in time to see Jeff make his jump. it seemed as though he was going to make it, but then...a huge wind gust from out of nowhere blew him 2 feet backwards, and he landed straight on the fence. He was impaled directly through his chest. He'd never felt pain like this before. He tried to scream, but only gurgling noises and blood issued from his mouth. His life flashed before his eyes. He thought of his parents, of the party, of Liu. Had revenge really been worth impaling himself? Everything was getting blurry, and his breathing slowed. No... this couldn't be happening... he couldn't... go... to... sleep... Just as the world was about to go completely black, SOMEthing entered his body. Most witnesses of the incident claim he was struck by ball lightning, but Jeff-and the guards who saw it-know better. He heard a voice inside his head. "You don't have to die, Jeff." Suddenly he was no longer crucified on the fence, but someplace warm and slimy. He was naked and curled into a fetal position. His eyes were closed, which was strange as he had burnt off his eyelids. And yet, they were there, unburnt and intact. He opened them to see where the hell he was. To his absolute horror, he WAS still on the fence. Just not in the same place. You see, he was somehow inside his own skull, like some sort of homonculus. He was seeing the world out of the ear of his own corpse. "W-what is this???!!!" he murmured. He looked down at his new body. He had an extra pair of arms, and all of his limbs were stubby and baby-like. He also had a long tail, which ended in a black, two-pronged stinger. He... he was a FREAK! But his mind was filled with newfound intelligence and knowledge. For instance, he somehow knew that he could now manipulate peoples' minds by anchoring himself to someone with his stinger and whispering suggestions directly into thier brains with his tongue-like proboscis. He smiled. With these new powers, he didn't have to be Jeff The Killer. He could just attach to someone and make them do it for him. This changed everything. It appeared that he would soon escape after all. And this time, no one would be able to catch him. THE END... AND THE BEGINNING. ---- Written by Furbearingbrick. NOTE: This is part of the "Worm Jeff Saga." PART 1: you are here PART 2: Evil Never Dies PART 3: Trust Me, Part 1 PART 4: Trust Me, Part 2 Category:Death Category:Monsters Category:Jeff the Killer